bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mata Nui (Istota)
"Kiedyś byłem obrońcą, dopóki nie straciłem wszystkiego przez potężne zło, które zniewoliło mój lud. Dlatego muszę odkryć drogę powrotną." | status=Żyje, na Pustkowiu| pron=Ma-ta Nu-i| prod_number=| }} Mata Nui, znany jako Wielki Duch, był potężną istotą, która pełniła rolę strażnika i obrońcy Wszechświata Matoran w strukturze robota. Zdradzony przez Bractwo Makuty, jego duch opuścił ciało przez akcje Makuty Teridaxa i został przez niego wysłany w galaktykę. Biografia Ponad 100.000 lat temu, na Spherus Magna, ciało Mata Nui zostało zrobione przez Matoran pracujących w ciemności pod przewonictwem Wielkich Istot. W celu utrzymania ciała, Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Tren Kroma, który strzegł wszechświata podczas jego tworzenia. Wielkie Istoty ostatecznie usunęli go z Karda Nui i uwięzili na izolowanej wyspie, w celu zapewnienia, że nie będzie sprawiał problemów Mata Nui. Na zakończenie budowy ciała, Wielkie Istoty utworzyli ducha Mata Nui i umieścili go w specjalnej komorze pod Metru Nui, przyznając mu pełną kontrolę nad wszechświatem. Energetyczne Burze w Karda Nui, sztormy, były wskazaniami jego zdrowia. Mata Nui w pełni obudzony, otrzymał kilka zadań od Wielkich Istot. Wśród tych zadań było obserwowanie innych wszechświatów, i opieki nad Wszechświatem Matoran i jej elementami, które znajdują się wewnątrz niego; dostarczanie ciepła, światła, ciężar właściwy, i zapewnienie, że działa sprawnie i ochrony przed zagrożeniami zewnętrznymi. Miał umiejętności, aby zrealizować to zadanie, jak również kilka innych zdolności, takich jak możliwość tworzenia nowych Matoran. Matoranie wznieśli liczne świątynie i sanktuaria w jego honor. Mata Nui stworzył Makuta, aby wypełnili świat Rahi, a ten wyścig serwowane Wielkiego Ducha jako Bractwo Makuty. Mata Nui stworzył później kilka innych inteligentnych gatunków, w tym Skakdi i Vortixx. Wśród jego kreacji sześć głównych gatunków, z których Mata Nui wybrał po jednym osobniku w celu utworzenia grupy, której przeznaczeniem było utrzymanie porządku. Barraki, ostatecznie próbowali obalić Mata Nui, choć Bractwo Makuty podjęło działania i pokonał ich, zyskując status Strażników spokoju i porządku. W ciągu następnych tysięcy lat, 400-letnia Wojna Cywilna Matoran w mieście Metru Nui zaczęła mieć wpływ na resztę świata, doprowadziła zakłócenia i Mata Nui zaczął chorować. Zespół Toa, kierowany przez Jovana, podróżowała do Voya Nui, odnalazł Maskę Życia i wykorzystała ją do uzdrowienia Mata Nui. Tymczasem Bractwo Makuta przymusowo położyło kres wojnie i zakończyło Rozłam. Ostatecznie, Makuta zbuntowali się na dobre. Teridax, wspierany przez pozostałą część Bractwa, użył specjalnego wirusa do zatrucia Mata Nui. Otruty Mata Nui był pwoli osłabiany, a 300 lat później ostatecznie obniżyło się do utracił przytomność i Wielki Duch upadł pod Aqua Magna. Jego wpływ na planecie spowodował dużą skalę katastrofy w jego ciele, przez co mieszkańcy nazwali to zdarzenie Wielkim Kataklizmem. Wirus również uszkodził jego pamięć, usuwając niektóre wcześniejsze części jego życia od jego umysłu. W wyniku jego awarii spowodowało awarię systemu w jego kamuflażu, które doprowadził do powstania różnorodnej flory na wyspie, która zakryła jego twarz. Mimo kataklizmu, Matoranie nadal zachowali wiarę w Mata Nui. Podczas kataklizmu, Toa Mata, zespół Toa utworzony w szczególnym celu obudzenia Mata Nui został wysłany w Kanistrach z Codrexu w Karda Nui, aby rozpocząć swoje zadanie przywrócenia Mata Nui do aktywności. Jednak z powodu awarii kanistry, które leciały, wylądowały w oceanie otaczającym ciało Mata Nui na tysiąc lat, aż sygnał z wyspy, że utworzone zostało nieumyślnie wezwał Toa do ich przeznaczenia. Niestety, długi czas w uśpieniu spowodował pogorszenie kondycji Mata Nui, a on był na krawędzi śmierci. Toa - teraz przekształceni przez Energetyczne Protodermis w Toa Nuva - ruszyli po Maskę Życia, aby go uzdrowić. Jednak ich przeznaczeniem było go obudzić, nie uratować jego życie; grupa Matoran przemienionych w Toa Inika byli tymi, którzy twierdzili, że to ich obowiązkiem jest uratowanie Mata Nui z więzów śmierci. Po bitwie z gangiem Piraka, Toa Inika zmienili się w Toa Mahri i walczyli ze zmutowanymi Barraki o Maskę Życia. Podczas ostatecznej bitwy, zdrowie Mata Nui ostatecznie ulotniło, i umarł. Po śmierci, duch Mata Nui opuścił ciało, a także doświadczył trapionych mu koszmarnych wizji ciemności, które rozprzestrzeniało się nad całym wszechświatem. Jaller zdecydował się uwolnić Nova Blast i zniszczyć tym armie Barraki, siebie i pozostałych Toa. Toa Mahri Matoro udało się ożywić Mata Nui, zanim życie Wiekiego Ducha mogło zostać utracone. Ceną życia Mata Nui było życie Toa Lodu. Matoro, w ostatnim świadomym odruchu teleportował resztę Toa Mahri na Metru Nui. Mata Nui próbował ponownie połączyć się z jego ciałem, ale nie mógł znaleźć sposobu, gdyż ciało zostało wypełnione energią Makuty Teridaxa, który wszedł do ciała, kiedy duch Mata Nui ulotnił się z ciała. Mata Nui, niezdolny do powrotu do swego ciała, latał bezradnie. Toa Nuva powrócili do Karda Nui, gdzie pomogli Av-Matoranom w walce z Makuta. Takanuva i Toa Ignika dołaczyli do bitwy i obaj przynieśli złe wieści. Toa Światła powiadomił Toa Nuva o tym, że obudzeniu Wielkiego Ducha będzie towarzyć Burza Energetyczna, która zabije wszystkie istoty będące w Karda Nui. Toa Życia stwierdził, że Ignika rozpoczeła odliczanie do zniszczenia całego życia we wszechświecie. W końcu, Toa Nuva z pomocą Igniki, obudzili Mata Nui, który wstał z niekończącego się oceanu, a jego twarz zniszczyła wyspę, która została utworzona przez awarię. Wykorzystując swą nową moc, Teridax umieścił ducha Mata Nui w Kanohi Ignika. Po jego zapowiedzi dominacji nad wszechświatem, Teridax wypędził maskę i Mata Nui w przestrzeń kosmiczną, w celu zapobiegnięcia powrotu Wielkiego Ducha, i aby zapobiec zniszczeniu życia przez Ignikę. Kiedy on i maska dryfowali w kosmosie, Mata Nui ślubował, że wróci. Bara Magna thumb|left|Mata Nui walczy z Tumą. Dryfując w kosmosie, Mata Nui ostatecznie wylądował na planecie Bara Magna. Wkrótce po stworzeniu nowego ciała, Mata Nui poznał żuka Scarabaxa, który został zmieniony przez Ignikę w Skarabeuszową Tarczę.Nieco póżniej Mata Nui stoczył walkę z Voroxem. Przechodząc przez pustynię, spotkał on Agori Metusa, i poprosił go o podwózkę. Po uzgodnieniu z Agori Mata Nui prowadził jako drugi pilot. Na drodze do wioski Vulcanus zostali zaatakowani przez Piaskowe Nietoperze, które rozbiły ich pojazd. Mata Nui, wierząc,że stworzenia są jak Rahi z Wszechświata Matoran, zaproponował mu zdjęcie maski mocy, przez co Metus od razu go wyśmiał. Byli na jego terenie. Mata Nui uderzył stworzenie, ale jego atak nie miał żadnego wpływu. Zaskoczony zachowaniem Piaskowego Nietoperza, Mata Nui w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że stworzenie bało się światła słonecznego i współpracował z Metusem aby go pokonać. Gdy słońce zaczęło świecić, Mata Nui zlitował się nad Piaskowym Nietoperzem, w przekonaniu, że nauczył się szanować powierzchnię świata. Póżniej był świadkiem walki Ackara z Strakkiem. Pomógł Ackarowi w pokonaniu Strakka gdyż ten podstępnie trafił przeciwnika. Ackar w podzięce towarzyszył w dalszej wędrówce Mata Nui'emu wraz z Kiinią która podsłuchałą rozmowę. Podczas podróży do Tajun stoczył walkę z potworem Skopio i wygrał. Następnie znalazł się w zniszczonym Tajun gdzie wraz z przyjaciółmi ocalił Gresha. Dzięki Kiinie znalazł przejście do tajnego laboratorium, później odnowił bronie Glatorian i po porwaniu przez Tumę Kiiny i Berixa stoczył z nim walkę. Po pokonaniu go zamienił zdrajce w jego prawdziwe oblicze - węża. Następnie Agori współpracując odkryli prototyp ciała Wielkiego Ducha... Nagle Berix przypomniał sobie o pewnej monecie. Pokazał ją Mata Nui'emu. Na jednej ze stron miała wyrytą mapę labiryntu (taką samą jak na tarczach Skralli). Do tego Vastus przypomnial sobie o Tarduku, który wyruszył do tego właśnie labiryntu. Mata Nui musiał się z nim spotkać... Informacje o zestawie thumb|right|Mata Nui w formie setu. * Mata Nui został wydany w formie zestawu w drugiej połowie 2009 roku, nosi Kanohi Ignikę, jego bronie to Skarabeuszowa Tarcza i Wyrzutnia Thornax. . Instrukcja Mata Nui thumb|right|Mata Nui w formie dużego setu. * Mata Nui został wydany również jako duży set. Nosił złotą Kanohi Ignikę (forma maski jak u setów z 2008 roku). Jego bronie to Miecz i Ulepszona Wyrzutnia Thornax. Do zestawu dołączony jest film Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy. Instrukcja Toa Mata Nui Galeria Gallery:Mata Nui Trivia * Wyspa Mata Nui nosi taką nazwę na cześć Wielkiego Ducha. * Mata Nui nie zawsze przebywał na tej planecie. (Możliwe, że był na Spherus Magna razem z innymi Wielkimi Duchami) * Metru Nui, Karda Nui i inne lokalizacje znajdujące się pod powierzchnią planety są w środku ciała wielkiego ducha. * Set Mata Nui został wydany dwa razy w drugiej połowie roku 2009. * Wszystkie wyspy na oficjalnej mapie wszechświata BIONICLE są ułożone na kształt ciała Mata Nui. * Mata Nui obecnie nosi Kanohi Ignika. * GregF powiedział, że Mata Nui ma 60 milionów stóp (18 milionów metrów = 18 tysięcy kilometrów) wysokości. * Podczas jesieni została wydana jeszcze jedna, większa wersja Mata Nui. * Mata Nui ma aż 100 002 lat. * Mata Nui mógłby wyrządzić planetom duże szkody, jednak jego wyposażenie służy głównie do obrony. * Na jednym ze zdjęć z filmu widać że za Mata Nui jest Vorox. * Można kupić Clicka jako set. * W filmie, Mata Nui'emu głosu użyczył Michael Dorn. * Mata Nui naprawił prototyp swojego ciała i wyruszył by jego Duch osiadł w tym ciele, aby mógł pokonać Teridaksa. Pojawienie się *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Książka)'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE: Maska Światła'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 2: Legendy Metru Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE 3: W sieci Mroku'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Wspomniany) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (Wspomniany) *''The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet'' (Wspomniany) *''Dreams of Destruction'' (Wspomniany) *''Into the Darkness'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (Wspomniany) *''Zjednoczeni w Lęku'' (Wspomniany) *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (Wspomniany) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Wspomniany) *''Królestwo'' (Wspomniany) *''Blog Takanuvy'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 14: Endgame'' (Wspomniany) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' (Pierwsze Pojawienie) *''Awakening Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' (Wspomniany) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' (Nie kanoniczne pojawienie) *''Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy'' * Komiks 3: Odrodzenie Legendy * Przewodnik Mata Nui po Bara Magna * Komiks 4:Before the storm Kategoria:Glatorianie